1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to catalyst compositions. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to improved aromatization catalyst compositions and methods of producing same.
2. Background
Large pore zeolite catalysts are useful to dehydrocyclize aliphatic hydrocarbons to produce aromatic hydrocarbons. For example, large pore zeolite catalysts are useful for reforming light petroleum naphtha (e.g., C6-C8) to benzene, toluene and xylenes. Examples of such aromatization catalysts include silica bound large pore zeolite supports containing platinum and halides such as chloride and fluoride. Due to the commercial importance of such catalysts, an ongoing need exists for improved aromatization catalysts and methods of making and using same.